


Another Rick, Another Place

by rotg5311



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Guilt, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Riding, Shame, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Morty hangs onto the Goggles from 'Rixty Minutes.'
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Another Rick, Another Place

The device had been sitting in Morty’s closet for years, untouched for the most part. On occasion, mainly when he was sad or wondering what more there was to life, Morty would take it out and strap it to his face, looking for anything at all to make him feel better. When Rick had first given the device to his family, Morty showed no interest, instead choosing to spend some quality time with Rick, watching tv from literally everywhere. It had subsequently nearly torn his family apart, jut like Rick figured it would. There was no use in seeing how much better other versions of themselves had it. It only caused heartbreak and anger. And yet… Sometimes Morty just couldn’t help himself.

For the most part there was nothing. It was oddly eerie, considering he had meet so many other Morty’s in the past. Even with that many, there were still a ton of Universes where his parents never kept Summer, therefore never stayed together long enough to have him. Most of the other glimpses into other realities were nearly identical to his. A drunk of a Mother, a wimp of a Father, a sister spiraling wildly out of control, and Rick. So when Morty was down enough to use the device, he wasn’t looking for what could be, but was instead searching for a little bit of normalcy when things got a little out of hand.

More often than not it occurred during fights. His Mom and Dad would argue over something stupid, Summer would threaten to run away, and Rick, if he was even around at all, would antagonize each of them, making sure the whole thing got blown way out of proportion. It was those nights where Morty would lay in bed flipping through the channels of his alternate selves, looking for a reality where he was playing Yahtzee with his parents or out on an adventure with Rick. For the most part it worked, it kept him happy. Until it didn’t.

Jerry and Rick had been bickering all day. Everyone, including Morty, knew it would blow up sooner or later. It was a ticking time bomb that he tried and failed to diffuse. Rick refused to go on an Adventure, claiming a hangover-induced headache. It was bullshit, considering Rick’s constant state was most likely a hangover. Rick was just having fun teasing Jerry. Morty knew it and so did Jerry, who took it as a personal goal to retaliate as much as possible for being such a coward.

It was during dinner when things went a little too far. Even though he had been tuning it out most of the day, he could still tell the whole thing had been Rick’s fault. It was Rick’s fault more often than not. As soon as Beth and Summer got in on the argument, Morty gently placed his fork down in his plate and slunk off to his room. No amount of spaghetti in the world could make him sit through another one of their pointless arguments that ended with his parents borderline divorce again.

Morty was nearly to his bed before the device flashed through his mind. He grabbed it from his closet then flopped down onto his bed, holding it tight to his chest for a minute before putting it on.

Blackness. It wasn’t an uncommon sight on here. However tonight it left a hollow pit in his stomach, reminding him once again that he was one of the things keeping his parents so unhappy. Sighing, he flipped the dial onto another black screen. It happened twice more before Morty finally got to a reality where he existed.

Through the screens eyes, Morty took in his surroundings. A small fire burned in front of him, contained in some sort of metal barrel. Fueled by newspapers and magazines, Morty’s brow furrowed in confusion at why he was staring into a dumpster fire. The more he looked around, the more confused he became. A bunch of men he didn’t recognise stood around the fire with him, warming themselves. Shabby mismatched clothes, filthy skin, greasy hair. They looked homeless. Glancing down at himself, Morty realized he did, too. 

A sinking feeling spread through his stomach. What reality was this where he had run away? What had happened to his family? What had happened to Rick? Feeling worse than he had when he started his little adventure, Morty flipped the dial once more, hopping to land on a peaceful family night instead.

Black. Black. Black. And then, a burst of color. Morty’s heart fluttered with a fleeting moment of panic. The Morty these eyes belonged to ran after his Rick, who was only a few paces ahead. Risking a glace back, Morty saw the fire gaining on them. Without checking what dimension he was looking into, Morty flipped the dial again. If he knew what Morty that was he would be tempted to check in on him again to make sure he made it out of whatever dangerous situation Rick had gotten them into. He was better off not knowing.

About to give up, Morty scrolled through several more before finally landing on what he had been searching for. The four of them sat around the table with monopoly in front of them. Rick was nowhere to be seen, which wasn’t surprising. He hated board games almost as much as he hated Jerry.

“Go to Jail?” Jerry groaned out. Everyone laughed, including Morty. Feeling his body relax, Morty laid back in his bed, watching the night progress.

It wasn’t until nearly an hour later when shit hit the fan again. Beth was winning, as usual, and Jerry accused her of cheating. Morty could hear in the tone of their voices that their quarrel was going to turn into a full blown argument soon, so he lazily reached up to flip the dial one last time before calling it quits and going to bed. What he saw gave him pause.

Rick’s bedroom door stood in view, though everything looked dark. Clearly everyone was in bed, so why wasn’t Morty? Why was he headed to Rick’s room of all places? The scientist rarely let Morty in there, and the boy had rarely ever asked. Curious, Morty let his had fall away from the dial, wanting to see what this version of himself was up to.

Without knocking, Morty opened the door as quietly as he could before sneaking into the nearly dark room. It wasn’t pitch black, in fact Morty could clearly make out the man lying on the bed in front of him, though he wasn’t exactly sure where the light was coming from.

“Back again so soon?” Rick asked, shuffling to the far side of the bed. Morty’s stomach dropped as he watched himself climb into his Grandpa’s bed. “Couldn’t stay away I guess.”

“Oh, s-shut up, Rick.” Morty looked down at Rick, noting how the man wore nothing but a pair of underwear.

“W-w-why don’t you make me, Sweetheart?” Rick asked in a low voice.

Morty’s stomach twisted and churned as he watched himself lean in and kiss Rick. A wave of emotions flooded through him all at once, confusing him more than ever. In a moment of panic, he flipped the device off and ripped it from his face, throwing it across the bed like it had burned him.

“Aw geez, w-w-what the hell?” He asked himself, as if he was capable of providing an answer. Running a hand through his hair, Morty firmly tugged at the ends of it, trying to ground himself in reality.

He had just seen a version of himself kissing his own Grandfather. That was seriously fucked up. And yet… Morty couldn’t find it in himself to be disgusted. Sure it was something he had thought about before, then immediately buried away out of shame and embarrassment. Every time he got too physically close with Rick, or the man said something oddly provocative, or anything else on the long, long list of things that made Morty’s dick tingle, the boy would just bury it away. Deeper and deeper each time, until Morty could pretend he had a nice, normal, healthy relationship with his Grandpa. Almost. It was the dreams that got him. That was something he couldn’t control. Shame would flood through him every time he woke up humping the mattress, Rick’s name on his lips. Then he would spend a day avoiding the man until he could get his act under control once more.

It was something he had been trained by societal standards to be sickened by. He shouldn’t feel that way about his own Grandpa, yet his cock stirred in a way that made it impossible to not grab the Seeing Device once more. Even so, it still took Morty almost a full minute before he could actually turn the thing back on. He nearly had a heart attack once he did.

“Oh fuck, Rick, yesssss.” Morty heard his own voice whisper into the dark room, followed by an ungodly moan. He didn’t even know he was capable of sounding so damn needy. But apparently bouncing on Rick’s cock was just the right thing.

“Oh, Morty, you look- y-y-you look so good for me, Morty.” Rick told him as he slammed Morty’s body back onto his length.

Morty’s cock strained against his jeans, aching. A small wave of embarrassment rushed through him as he pulled himself out and started stroking along to what he was watching. It kind of made him feel like a peeping tom. But really, what was the difference between watching this and watching a VR porn? Well, consent for one, the little voice in the back of his head mumbled at him. That voice was drowned out by the low moan he heard from Rick.

“Come on, Morty. I wanna hear you.” Rick told him, thrusting up into the boy. Morty looked down at his hips, just barely able to see where Rick’s cock disappeared inside of him over and over again. Then he saw a hand wrap around the other Morty’s cock and give a stroke. Morty didn’t last much longer after that. His own fist flew up and down his cock rapidly, riding out his orgasm as quietly as he could. On screen the other Rick and Morty still went at it, though he could tell they were both close, too. He was disappointed that the other Morty closed his eyes as he came, meaning they both missed out on Rick’s O-face. Though the sounds that came through to his end of the device would supply his wet dreams for the rest of his life, practically.

Feeling his cheeks heat up at the realization of what he had just done, Morty flicked the device off, making sure to note what reality it was from. He knew he’d be watching in on that again, even if he wasn’t willing to admit it yet. Sliding the device from his face with his clean hand, Morty looked down at his jizz stained shirt, letting another wave of shame wash over him. Morty had always been embarrassed by his feelings toward his Grandpa. But if there was a Rick out there who felt the same way toward him then maybe, just maybe his Rick did, too. And Morty was going to find out.


End file.
